


Fugientibus-Part 16

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Fugientibus [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Avada Kedavra, Battle of Hogwarts, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Murder, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 23:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20455541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: The final battle arrives.





	Fugientibus-Part 16

Harry left you in the office, at your insistence.

He had more important things to do. He had Voldemort to destroy.

So you made him leave, even if you felt broken inside. Completely broken.

Never before had you felt this type of pain.

You’d never even experienced having a relative die.

But this? Losing the Professor?

It was worse than the torture you felt at the hands of Cassandra. It was worse than the betrayal of Draco.

It was the worst pain you’d ever felt.

He was the only man you’d trusted as much as your father. He was the one who kept you safe. He was the one you’d put all your faith in. And now he was gone.

First you lost Draco. Now you lost the Professor.

You had no idea if your parents were even alive at this point.

Maybe they’d been captured. Maybe they’d been killed. Maybe they’d joined Voldemort again.

You had no idea what was happening.

All you knew was you couldn’t deal with it all.

So you just sat.

Pulled up a chair to the window and sat there for hours, staring out at the flames, the sky black with smoke, the sounds of cries and wails.

But you blocked it all out.

You had to.

There was already so much pain. You couldn’t deal with anymore.

Not now.

The sun had risen, the flames now gone, rubble and ash remaining.

You felt exhausted.

You just wanted to disappear.

Leave again. Get out while you had the chance.

But you knew it wasn’t the right thing to do.

The Professor wouldn’t have wanted that.

You couldn’t just leave after his sacrifice. Couldn’t let his hard work be for nothing.

Especially not once you saw them all coming,

The Death Eaters.

Voldemort.

You could see them all walking on the bridge, watching as they got closer.

Then you saw it.

Hagrid. He was carrying something.

A body. The body of the boy you’d just spoken to last night.

Harry.

You rushed out of the office, down the spiral staircase and towards the main stairs.

You flew down them, not caring about the bodies or rubble surrounding you.

He couldn’t be dead.

He was the last hope. The only one who could do anything.

He couldn’t be gone too.

You got the bottom of the staircase, a crowd of bodies blocking you.

“Out of my way”, you gritted out, pushing past everyone you could.

You fought your way out, the sunlight hitting your eyes, before they adjusted.

And there he was.

Lord Voldemort. Harry, dead in Hagrid’s arms.

“No!” you heard someone scream.

“Stupid girl! Harry Potter is dead. From this day forth, you put your faith in me”.

You could feel the cloud of grief suffocating everyone around you, the hopelessness building.

“HARRY POTTER IS DEAD!”

The sounds of cackles filled the air, Death Eaters rejoicing at his defeat.

“And now is the time to declare yourself. Come forward and join us. Or die”.

No one dared to move, unwilling to join him.

Except one person.

“Draco! Draco…” Lucius pleaded.

“Draco. Come”, Narcissa instructed.

You turned, catching Draco’s eyes as you stared at each other.

He looked at you, pleading and regretful.

You wanted to go over to him. Wanted to take his hand and disappear again. You wanted to make it work this time.

Except, he’d betrayed you. He left you alone. He let you feel the pain you so desperately wished to spare him.

So you turned away, not willing to look at him for a single second longer.

That seemed to have made up his mind.

He stepped forward, walking to Voldemort as everyone watched.

“Well done, Draco. Well done”.

You watched in disgust as the Dark Lord squeezed Draco’s body in what seemed to be a hug.

All you could do was stare at him from across the courtyard, Neville’s words not properly registering.

How could he do this?

Months of running, hiding and fighting. All to survive.

You gave up everything to keep him safe, yet he so readily let you go. So easily joined the people you were running from.

You felt the rage building inside you.

How dare he? How dare he use you like that?

You were so caught up in your thoughts, you didn’t see the flames and explosions, the Death Eaters fleeing, or the spells being cast your way.

“Y/N!”

A hand grabbed you in time, dragging you back and into the castle before the spell could hit you.

You got out of your daze, looking around and noticing everyone running, Death Eaters advancing.

“You ok?”

You looked up, nodding at the boy.

“Uh-yea. T-thanks…”

You would’ve felt embarrassed that you didn’t know his name. But the spells that were almost hitting you made you forget about that and start running.

You separated from the boy, running up the stairs, down corridor after corridor, until you were alone in a classroom.

You waited, panting and terrified, hoping it’d all be over soon.

Harry was alive.

A large number of Death Eaters had abandoned Voldemort.

He was weak.

This could all be over soon.

All you had to do was wait.

Wait until it was safe. Wait until everything was ok again.

“Y/n!”

Your heart stopped at the sound of her voice.

How could she have found you?

How had she managed to track you down, during all the chaos?

You ran, hiding in an office, praying she’d leave.

You barricaded the door with the desk, looking around and trying, but failing to find a way out.

“Come on, y/n. We were such good friends. I just want to talk, you little shit!”

You stayed quiet, barely breathing as everything went silent.

“Bombarda Maxima!”

You dropped to the floor as pieces of wood and brick flew towards you, the sounds of footsteps getting closer and closer.

“I let you get away once. I won’t give you the chance to run again”.

You looked up, just in time to see her wand aimed right at you.

“Cruc-”

“INCARCEROUS!”

The ropes flew from your wand, gripping her around her throat and locking her arms to her sides, causing her to fall to the floor.

You scrambled up and ran out of the office, ignoring her screams and shrieks, fleeing down the empty corridor.

You ran as fast as you could, never once looking back, despite hearing her cackles and threats.

You climbed the stairs, hoping you’d lose her soon.

Rounding the corner of a corridor, your heart dropped as you came to a dead end.

“What the hell?”

There was supposed to another corridor here. One that would connect you back to the staircase and allow you to climb higher.

Yet, there was nothing.

You turned, confused and lost.

Looking around, you realized you had no idea where you were right now.

“There you are”.

You spun around, hand shaking as you tried to aim your wand steadily at her.

“P-please. Just, let me go”.

She smirked, eyes focussed on you.

“You see, y/n. You’ve made me very angry. First I had to find you. Then I had to be friends with you. Which, let me tell you, is really quite difficult. You’re annoying. And cheery. So damn cheery. I wanted to smack your dumb face”.

She edged closer to you, making you back up into the dead end.

“But worse than that, you made me spend months with Muggles. Do you realize how disgusting it was? To be around the most useless creatures in this world? To have to act as though I was friends with them? But you just couldn’t stop there could you? YOU TORTURED ME!”

She pushed you back, making you trip and fall as you stared up at her.

“We’re gonna have a lot of fun. Just like I had with your parents”.

Your eyes widened at the mention of them.

“W-what did you do?”

She shrugged, chuckling.

“Well, I tortured them. Before I slit their throats. Now, be a dear and scream for me”.

Cassandra didn’t get the chance to say a single thing, as you felt your wand aiming at her and the spell instinctively leaving escaping your lips.

“Sectumsempra!”

She fell to the ground, wheezing heavily as her clothes tore, blood seeping out of her chest and face.

You slowly stood up, staring down at her as she lifted her hand.

“H-help”, she begged, breaths deep and shallow, eyes filled with tears.

You thought for a second, before you raised your wand once more.

“Avada Kedavra”.

It was all done.

The fighting had stopped.

The Death Eaters had either fled or been captured.

He was truly gone. Voldemort was dead.

Yet, you felt more broken than ever before.

You sat alone in the Professor’s dungeon, sobbing as your heart broke.

Draco had left.

The Professor was dead.

Worst of all, your parents were gone.

You were alone now. You had no one left in this world.

The boy you grew up with had abandoned you. The man who took care of you had gone. And your parents, the two people who loved you most, were taken from you.

“Uh-are you ok?”

You sniffled, looking up at the door, to see the boy who saved you before.

“I-I’m sorry. I’ll get out of your way”, you stuttered, getting up to leave him alone.

“No! No! I-I just came to make sure you were ok”.

You stared at him as he got closer, before you began bawling again.

He wasted no time in wrapping his arms around you, trying to soothe you as best he could.

You sobbed into his sweater, not realizing you were getting it wet. But you didn’t care.

You had to let it all out. And it was nice to do it with someone beside you. Even if you had no idea who he was.

He let you cry for as long as you needed, never once shifting or trying to stop you, but just holding you.

You felt a sense of peace around him. Strange, but warm and safe.

When you finally managed to stop crying, you looked up, realizing you’d gotten tears and snot all over his jumper.

“S-sorry about that”.

He shook his head, chuckling softly.

“It’s ok. Didn’t like this one all that much anyways”.

You smirked at him, looking into his soft brown eyes.

“I-I’m sorry. I don’t-what’s your name?”

“That doesn’t matter right now. There’ll be time to get to know each other later”.

You giggled at his cheesiness.

“That’s kinda creepy seeing as I don’t know anything about you”.

He smiled softly at you.

“Like I said. We’ll know each other soon. Now, let’s go back to the Great Hall. This place is freaky when it’s empty”.

You followed him out of the classroom, walking through the dungeons together.

Whoever he was, you liked him. You liked him enough to let him grab your hand and not pull away.

You didn’t know why. But he was safe. He was calm.

He would be what you needed from now on.


End file.
